Visitations and Ministrations
by Marchosias
Summary: Essentially, I like the idea of Jack and Ten having sex, so that's what happens. Not a whole lot of plot; one might even go so far as to say there isn't one. They would be correct.


Captain Jack Harkness was alone at Torchwood in Cardiff, and was indulging in one of his favourite pastimes: checking himself out. He stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror in his room – if, indeed, it could be called a room – naked but for a pair of stripy boxer shorts. Head cocked to one side, Jack flexed his pectorals almost curiously, though he already knew what the result would be – this wasn't the first time he'd performed this ritual. He smiled at his perfect reflection, clearly satisfied with himself. And why wouldn't he be?

Puffing out a sigh that deflated his impressive chest, Jack shook his head at his reflection, though his goofy grin was still firmly in place. He ascended the ladder leading to his office, heading into the Hub and not expecting anything exciting. A good thing, too, because everything was as boring as Jack had ever seen it. He sank into a chair in front of a computer, eyes closed, hands behind his head. He hadn't actually realised just how tired he was: the last couple of days had been a bit of a disaster. Some extensive Rift activity had the entire team working flat-out, and tonight was the first night they'd been able to go home all week.

Jack was so tired, in fact, that it took him an embarrassingly long time to register the metallic wheezing sound of the TARDIS.

Jack's eyes shot open as he hauled himself to his feet faster than he'd ever done in his life (and that's saying something). His heart was hammering dangerously. Only one thought registered in his spinning head, and he exhaled it excitedly.

"_Doctor_".

The familiar blue police box materialised in the middle of the room and sat unmoving for a few moments, as if waiting for a round of applause at its arrival. Jack stood dumbfounded, not daring to move in case it broke the spell. The Doctor's visits were few and far between, and more than once, Jack had found himself dreaming of this very occurrence only to wake up to an empty room.

With a soft squeak of a hinge that made Jack's heart race even more, the door of the TARDIS swung open and the Doctor stepped out. Hands on his hips and maniacal smile in place, the Doctor looked just the same as always. _That's good_, thought Jack. _At least I can check 'in mortal danger' off the list of things that might bring him here._

"Well, I was rather hoping for a 'hello', but I suppose awed silence and an admiring stare will do."

Jack smiled apologetically, then rushed over to embrace his friend. It felt so good to see him again, especially all in one piece. As the Doctor pulled his arms tighter around Jack, the sleeves of his trademark suit brushed against Jack's bare skin, reminding him of his distinct lack of clothing. However, when Jack tried half-heartedly to pull away, the Doctor only held him closer, so he simply smiled and leant further into the hug.

In a surprising turn of events, it was Jack who broke contact. He had felt the Doctor's hearts beating in triple time against his own exposed chest, and much as he would have liked to believe it had something to do with him, experience had taught him better. He held the Doctor at arms' length, studying his face.

_Oh, that face_…

As usual, the brown shock of hair was resolutely defying gravity, sticking up every which way. His brow was slightly creased in the curious look Jack knew so well. Those deep brown eyes were as alert as ever, glittering with life, and they were studying Jack's face as intently as Jack was studying his. His freckles were as soft as ever against his pale skin, perhaps blending in even more due to the slight flush of his cheeks. His breath was escaping him in gentle pants, pushing past lips which looked just as delicious, just as kissable as ever…

_Right_, thought Jack. _Not good things to think about when you're practically naked in front of him_.

"Doctor", Jack said again, his voice louder but no less gentle.

The Doctor beamed at him, eyes crinkling with genuine joy.

"Jack! It's been too long. Well, that is, for me, anyway", he added sheepishly, his hand rubbing nervously at the base of his neck. Their timelines were never in sync, and the Doctor was always painfully aware a few days for him could very well mean two or three years Jack. If it had been two months for him … just how long had he kept Jack waiting?

He looked almost reproachful as he questioned his shoes. "How long has it been this time?"

Jack stared at the Doctor, unable to believe what he'd seen. Did the Doctor just … _apologise_? Well, obviously forgetting that all-important 'sorry'. Still, it was about as close as Jack (or anyone) would ever come to an actual apology.

"Three weeks, almost to the day".

The Doctor let out the breath he hadn't realise he'd been holding, relieved.

"How long for you?" Jack asked, noticing the Doctor's reaction.

"Ehm", the Doctor said, running his fingers through his hair, "more or less two months".

Jack nodded slowly. The Doctor was still puffing slightly, his eyes still sparkling. His expression was similar to the one he wore when he'd just finished saving something – pent-up energy having no way out. Still, the panting and flushed cheeks had Jack worried.

"Doc, is everything okay? You seem a bit … psyched up".

The Doctor laughed a loud, joyous laugh and ran his fingers through his hair again. Oh, how Jack wished he could do the same. It just looked so soft, so tousled, so … grab-able.

"Actually, Jack, I was rather hoping you'd be able to help me".

Jack blinked hard to clear the (highly inappropriate) mental images appearing in his head.

"Of course, Doc. What do you need?"

"Well, I was just fixing up a few civil issues on Symbiar – well, I say 'civil issues', it was really the president, well, more like dictator, deciding that today was the day he would wipe out half the planet's population because they were annoying him, and so I jumped in to try and sort things out, and, well, you know how that usually goes, they got a bit upset, naturally I suppose …"

Jack shook his head slowly, hardly able to understand a word of the Doctor's familiar babble. Still, it was good that everything was as it should be.

"…and so I had the president, well, dictator, cornered in a room and I was explaining to him just how silly his little escapade was, and I really do think he was starting to see things from another perspective and all, well either that or he was a tremendous actor, anyway it was looking good, until his guard found us and shot me in the back. No, no, not like that, I'm fine," ensured the Doctor as Jack's eyes flashed with concern. "Symbiar are actually rather well-known around the universe for using drugs instead of bullets in their guns – Jack, _do_ calm down, I'm getting there – so rather than lead, they hit me with a rather unhealthy dose of adrenaline."

Jack smiled and nodded, understanding the Doctor's flustered appearance now. He was still worried, however. He knew well enough that large doses of adrenaline often lead to dangerously high blood pressure and increased heart rate, which could in turn lead to death.

"Jack, _stop it_," the Doctor insisted as Jack's eyes started to show signs of panic. "I'll be fine, it's certainly nothing lethal – and since you're not going to ask, I think I should just mention that I valiantly saved the planet, by the way, as usual. They didn't really anticipate the fact that adrenaline only made my saving of the planet quicker. Thankfully, that burned up quite a bit of the extra dosage, but I do need your help in, shall we say, removing the excess."

The Doctor looked at Jack hopefully, still breathing a little too rapidly, especially after his long-winded … whatever that was. Jack nodded again, finally getting the picture. So the Doctor was jumpy, and he needed Jack to calm him down. Well, he could do that. He already had plenty of ideas…

_No!_ Jack chastised himself. _You're still very nearly naked, stop thinking like that!_

"I get what you need me to do, but I don't really see … hang on, isn't Symbiar…"

The Doctor leaned closer to Jack slightly, his face expectant and just a little impatient. Jack shook his head, trying to convince himself he was muddling his facts. But no, he was sure, he was _certain_…

"Isn't Symbiar the planet that tries to subdue its assailants by making them horny?"

The Doctor nodded, smiling again. He looked as though this were the most natural thing in the world, but Jack, for the briefest of moments, caught something that looked a little like nervousness flash across the Doctor's expression. Jack frowned, confused again. Though this time, his confusion was tinged with the faintest trace of hope.

"So," he said slowly, drawing out his sentence, loving the way the Doctor fidgeted anxiously under his leer. "You're saying that right now, you're jumped up on adrenaline and more than a little horny."

The Doctor nodded exasperatedly, hating Jack for making him wait. Jack feigned ignorance, loving how worked up the Doctor was getting.

"And you thought _I_ could fix that?"

Again, the Doctor nodded, this time a little more eager.

"Doctor", Jack said, suddenly serious again, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

Something inside the Doctor snapped – he never could resist the look Jack got when he was being serious. He lurched towards Jack, making the immortal back against the wall, eyes wide. The Doctor placed his hands on either side of Jack's head, holding those deep blue eyes with his own brown ones. Though the brown was hard to see, given that his pupils were suddenly huge.

"Jack," he whispered huskily, his cool breath washing over Jack's startled face. Jack shivered noticeably, his eyelids flickering for a moment, and the Doctor felt a rush at the effect he could have on Jack.

"Jack," he whispered again, "I can honestly say that I don't think I've ever had a better idea in my entire existence."

Jack's knees quivered, and it was all he could do to keep himself from toppling against one of the Doctor's pinning arms. His heart was slamming into his chest, and he couldn't stop himself from pinching the inside of his thigh sharply, just to make sure this wasn't another of his damn fantasies. When the sudden twang shot through him with no other consequences than a slight flinch, Jack accepted that this was real. This was happening. The Doctor – _the Doctor_ – wanted him.

He gulped audibly, suddenly feeling very short of breath. The Doctor kept on looking into his eyes, licking his lips hungrily and running his tongue over his teeth. _Oh Christ_, thought Jack, _this is not going to be good. I wonder who's going to – _

His thoughts were cut short by a set of lips pressing hard against his, pushing his head against the wall and any rational thought from his mind. The Doctor's lips were just as smooth, just as soft as Jack had always imagined, despite the roughness of the kiss. The Doctor's cool tongue ran along Jack's burning lower lip, eliciting a moan that made Jack's mouth open. The Doctor took the opportunity to flick his tongue behind Jack's front teeth, not knowing that it was one of Jack's (admittedly many) erogenous zones. Jack moaned again, pushing his tongue against the Doctor's, still more than a little dazed.

As the Doctor brought his hands to Jack's waist, Jack began running his fingers through the Time Lord's hair, marvelling at just how soft and wonderful it really was. The Doctor hummed his approval as Jack softly ran his nails along his scalp, and he pulled their hips closer together, bringing their stomachs into contact. Jack reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. He chuckled a little at the Doctor's hurt expression.

"Unlike you, Doc, I don't have a respiratory bypass system. I still need air."

The Doctor smiled and nodded his understanding. As Jack sucked in lungfuls of air, he made himself busy by leaning in and planting kisses on Jack's neck, occasionally nibbling just under his ear or at the intersection of neck and shoulder. Jack gasped and groaned loudly, unashamedly, his hips bucking involuntarily against the Doctor's. The Time Lord groaned against Jack's neck, sending ripples of pleasure through Jack's torso.

Jack's slightly shaky hands shoved the Doctor's suit jacket off his shoulders and made short work of his buttons before pulling the light blue shirt off him, flinging it unceremoniously behind him. As Jack dragged his fingernails lightly over the Doctor's bony back, the Doctor's mouth found the immortal's chest, flicking his tongue over the nipple and smiling at the groan his action provoked. Jack's breathing was still heavy, and goosebumps were beginning to plague his skin as the Doctor's cold body pressed against his own warm torso. His eyes closed and his head fell back against the wall as the Doctor's tongue flicked and swirled and danced across his chest, and he could feel his self-control slowly trickling away from him. _Fuck it_, he thought with a naughty grin, _I'll almost definitely never get this chance again_.

Jack's knees were still wobbling dangerously, his heart pounding mercilessly as the Doctor's talented tongue moved lower and lower down his body. Jack sucked in a deep breath as the Doctor trailed his tongue along the waistband of his boxers, and his moan was long and desperate. Jack felt the Time Lord's teeth against his skin, and knew that he was grinning at how easily he could make Jack lose it. Normally Jack would be trying to get him back and reassert his dominance, but right now, he just didn't give a shit.

The Doctor kept planting soft kisses along Jack's waist, enjoying the frustrated groans he was pulling from Jack's mouth. However, he was even sending himself crazy with the teasing, and he suddenly grabbed the boxers in his teeth and pulled them down, earning a surprised gasp from Jack as the cool air of the Hub hit his erection.

The Doctor took a moment to stare appreciatively, but as Jack stepped unsteadily out of the boxer shorts pooled on the ground, he remembered that he could be doing far more pleasurable things that just staring. He gazed up at Jack innocently, watching with delight as the younger man growled hungrily at him. The Doctor then smiled, leaning forward ever so slightly to place the softest of kisses against the head of Jack's cock.

Jack hissed, his hips jerking forward of their own accord. The Doctor considered teasing him a little longer, but his own throbbing erection promised that it wouldn't be nearly as much fun for either of them than the alternative. He opened his mouth and practically choked himself on Jack, pulling back almost fully even as the appreciative sigh escaped Jack's lips. The Doctor chuckled at Jack's wanting moan, then began swirling his tongue artfully, making Jack moan in an entirely different way.

Jack could hardly see properly. Every flick and whirl of the Doctor's tongue sent a new rush of stars to Jack's vision and made him feel as though every nerve in his body was thawing in a fire. It was the most spectacularly new sensation, and new sensations weren't something Jack came across too often. _He's definitely done this before_, though Jack as the Doctor took him in as far as he could, then swallowed around him, making Jack moan loudly and needily, dignity be damned. _That respiratory bypass system of his certainly does come in handy_.

Suddenly, Jack felt the slow burn in the pit of his stomach starting to churn. He let out a long moan as it set his groin on fire, and he gently cupped the Doctor's chin and pulled him upwards. He kissed him, slow and soft and passionate, running his hands over the older man's chest before settling them on his waist and pulling their hips into contact. Jack gasped as his exposed cock rubbed against the soft material of the Doctor's pinstripe trousers, then moved one hand down to palm the Doctor's erection. The Time Lord's eyes rolled back into his head as the heat from Jack's hand spread through his groin, and he ground his hips gently against the warmth. Jack exposed him to the slight chill of the Hub in an alarmingly short time, and he gave his best impression of a porn star's moan as Jack's hand closed around the shaft.

The Doctor had never doubted the numerous stories and playboy rumours surrounding Jack, but he was beginning to feel that they'd been understated. Jack was doing things to him that should be illegal, they made him that horny. With just a twist of his wrist, Jack brought the Doctor back into porn star mode, making him moan out his name lustfully. The Doctor was thrusting into Jack's hand, not even caring about how needy and desperate he might look to anyone who happened to see them – in fact, for the first time in his long, long life, the Doctor found the idea of someone watching them a bit of a turn-on.

Lowering himself down on still-shaky legs, Jack began to give the Doctor the best blowjob he'd ever gotten. Jack certainly knew what he was doing – he swirled, he sucked, he bobbed, and he did not disappoint. The Doctor felt himself shifting closer and closer to the edge with every delicious movement. As soon as the first warning of "I'm … Jack, don't…" left his lips, Jack was back on his feet, kissing the Doctor fiercely, pushing him away from the wall and into a mostly clear desk.

Sweeping the few pens and the most likely empty stapler to the floor, Jack pushed the Doctor into the edge of the desk, smiling as the Time Lord responded by turning around and laying his chest onto the cold wood. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Jack, wiggling his hips expectantly and grinning at Jack's expression of pure need.

"So, Captain Jack Harkness", he purred, eyes half-closed, "remind me just how you were going to help me out?"

Jack exhaled loudly, reaching into the desk drawer and taking out a small tube. The Doctor's eyes grew wide with anticipation as Jack uncapped the tube and smeared the gel onto his fingers.

"Well, Doctor, I do have rather a few scenarios in mind, all of which would do the trick nicely." As he spoke, he was walking slowly, almost predatorily, towards the Doctor, slicking the lube around his hand to warm it up. The Doctor licked his lips, eyes darting between Jack's almost black leer and his raging erection. "But", said Jack languidly, clearly enjoying having the Doctor squirm under his gaze, "there is one I think I'm going to have to go with."

The Doctor's voice cracked ever so slightly as he spoke. "And that would be?"

A fiendish grin broke out on Jack's face which in any other context would have the Doctor running for the hills. Right now, however, it only made the Doctor's knees turn to jelly.

"Well, I quite like the idea of fucking you so hard into the table that it'll have your body imprinted in it by morning."

The Doctor moaned at Jack's words, and he nearly fucking came right then. He pushed his hips forward, rutting his diamond-hard cock against the smooth wood of the desk, but Jack's firm hand on his hip stilled him. Jack's slick finger trailed down the Doctor's arse, finding its target and sinking in right away. The Doctor cried out at the sudden entrance, but as Jack's movements stilled from his concern, the Doctor pushed back against him, silently begging for more.

Jack soon had the Doctor working up against his hand, and he revelled in the wanting moans that he could draw from the Doctor's lips with just a crook of his well-positioned finger. He realised he couldn't draw things out as long as he'd like – definitely not with such a deliciously _fuckable_ Doctor spreading himself on the desk in front of him – and Jack quickly found the tube again, this time smoothing the gel over his throbbing cock. He hadn't bothered warming it this time, and the sudden coolness sent shivers of pleasure through to Jack's very core.

Sliding against the Doctor's crack, Jack pushed gently against the Doctor's entrance, teasing him. Jack leaned over the Doctor's back, his breath on the Doctor's neck sending shivers down the older man's spine.

Warm air washed over the Doctor, warm and tingly, as Jack whispered, softly yet forcefully, "I won't stop until you're shaking."

He had just enough time to pull himself upright before the Time Lord thrust himself hard over Jack, causing them both to cry out. Jack soon found his rhythm, and set about making that Doctor-shaped indent in the desk. Their blissful cries mingled and filled the Hub, echoing off the metallic walls only to meet more moans and groans. Jack leaned over the Doctor again, this time taking his cock in his hand and working in time with his thrusts. The Doctor groaned in delight, still pushing back into Jack and forcing his cock deeper inside him. The absolute ecstasy coursing through him was making his legs wobble and shake, and he felt a new surge of lust as he realised that Jack was indeed keeping his promise.

As the Doctor's cries grew longer and louder, Jack realised that the angle he was at now meant he was pushing right up against the older man's prostate, forcing the lustful moans from him. Jack felt himself beginning to come undone, and he let the Doctor know by redoubling his efforts on the Time Lord's cock and pounding even harder into him. The Doctor let his head fall forward as he felt his orgasm build up, then his head snapped back again as it hit him full-force, the feeling more intense than anything he'd ever experienced. Jack opened his mouth in a silent scream as the Doctor contracted around him, unable to even breathe as his orgasm hit him in one huge tidal wave. His last thrust freed up his throat, and a strangled grunt escaped him as the last of his orgasm faded.

The Doctor leaned forward against the desk (trying his best to avoid his own mess), entirely spent. He smiled as he realised that the desk was actually an inch or two from where it had started, which was an impressive feat on Jack's part, given that it was made of heavy oak wood. He felt a soft thud beside him, and turned his head to see Jack on his back, grinning at him. The Doctor beamed back. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so wonderfully free and tired at the same time. He didn't think he could move if he wanted to.

"So, you think that did the trick?"

Though his voice was breathy, Jack's eyes were twinkling with that mischievous sparkle the Doctor had seen so many times. Though it had never before made him feel so … _hard_. Suddenly, he wasn't quite so tired anymore.

"Well it certainly made a bit of a difference," the Doctor replied, enjoying the way Jack gazed at him as he said it. "But my heart's still pounding."

"Mm, then I guess I'd better see what another sort of pounding will do," Jack purred, lifting himself off the table and squaring himself behind the Doctor once more. The Doctor smiled to himself.

_Oh yes_, he thought as Jack placed his hands on his hips and pulled him in close. _That ought to do the trick nicely_.


End file.
